He is working on the quaternary structures of Riftia hemoglobins in the laboratory of Dr. Andre Toulmoud who is also a collaborator of Serge Vinogradov (see his long-standing STEM collaborative project). These Riftia hemoglobins are quite similar to those of Lumbricus studied by Vinogradov. Periodically, they send specimens to us for mass analysis.